Are You My Tennantface?
by Doctor-Strider-Time
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are preparing to go on another surprise adventure when by accident they land in a field that the Doctor doesn't want any part of. Amy and Rory don't see much wrong with it, that is until they saw the thing in the grasses...One-shot. Oh tumblr, why! WHY!


**Okay, I'm seriously going to regret even ****_thinking_**** this insane idea up later (aka, next morning), but what the hell. Why not.**

**I think you can tell from the name and summary that this is really just a load that came tumbling down the hallways of stupidity and straight into my mind. Or, put in other terms, I was on tumblr. Nuff said.**

**So yeah, this is going to get...awkward. If I throw in some paradoxes without noticing, please let me know so I can make them more ridiculous. That's my only aim here.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and oh mother of god whoever made Tennantface, let me love you. Please.**

**Let's just get this over with.**

* * *

The Doctor flung himself around his TARDIS, flipping a couple of switches on his way around. Amy frowned at him while Rory just drifted, as usual.

"Doctor, there's something I've always wondered..." Amy said, moving closer to the console. "How do you know that you're hitting the right button? It just seems like you hit random ones to me." She took a closer look at the panel and poised her finger to hit a small, green button. The Doctor's eyes widened and he quickly side-stepped in front of her, moving her hand away.

"Oh no don't touch that...I just know. It's like riding a bike. But with buttons. And levers. And lots of complicated, quantum physics. Oh and timey-wimey, wow, haven't said that one in a while, have I...?" The Doctor rambled, finishing in a question to himself. Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Sooooo...it's not like riding a bike at all?" She asked. The Doctor grinned his signature grin.

"Exactly!" He shouted, flipping a lever and startling Rory out of his dream-like state. "Come along Ponds, I have something I want to show you!" The Doctor skipped down the steps, Amy and Rory following closely behind, wondering what he could possibly be planning (or not) this time.

The door of the TARDIS was opened with a flourish to reveal a very...green world. The grass carpeted every inch of ground, save for a few patches of flowers and the tiny creek running through the overly-happy scene. The sky was the perfect shade of sky blue with cotton-candy clouds floating about in just the right places. Each flower was a different color and there was a huge, ridiculously unrealistic rainbow stretching from one side of the horizon to the other.

"Um, Doctor, I know you're my 'imaginary friend' and all, but you really didn't have to rub it in by taking me to _storybook land__!_" Amy shouted, disturbing a couple of birds flying about serenely. "Or, this place is another attempt to kill us. What does this place kill with, flower children?!"

The Doctor, however, did not respond. He had a look of what seemed to be pure horror etched upon his features.

"Right, this is _definitely not_ where we were supposed to end up, everyone back in the TARDIS! Yes, Rory, that includes you!" He burst out with suddenly, attempting to push his companions back inside his blue box. Rory, however, did not want to leave right away.

"I don't see what could be too wrong with it, it's the nicest place you've taken us to so far, not counting Space Florida." Rory said, breaking free of the Doctor's grip and moving out behind him. "Why can't we at least explore?"

"That's why." The Doctor let go of Amy and pointed to something rustling in a larger patch of grass. Amy opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor put his other hand's fingers to her lips. "Shhh, you'll startle it. And we definitely don't want that."

"What exactly is _it?!_" Amy whisper-yelled, brushing the Doctor's fingers off her lips. The Doctor just shushed her again and slowly pulled out his sonic screwdriver, trying his best not to make a sound. The thing slowly inched out of the patch of grass, revealing itself.

It was a face made of what either was really thin skin or very realistic paper. It was a man, puffing his lips and cheeks out in an awkward way. The Doctor shuddered slightly, trying not to think about it while Amy and Rory stared for a second, not sure if they should scream or laugh.

"What the hell is that?" Amy asked, emotions all running into her voice, making it completely unidentifiable. She sounded happy, scared, angry, and almost everything else under the sun as she jabbed a finger threateningly at the face.

"I...I'll explain once we get back in the TARDIS." The Doctor said shortly, shoving his companions back in the TARDIS, successful this time.

"Was that a face?" Rory said, just above a whisper, wondering if that thing they saw could get in through the walls or something. With the stuff he'd seen, he wouldn't be surprised in the least.

The Doctor groaned, plopping down in the small chair near the console. "That was a face. Sort of. Back in my last incarnation, some kind of alien attached itself to my face while I was making a rather silly expression. I had a tendency to do that back then..." The Doctor drifted for a second, lost in memories, but just before Amy was about to yell at him, he came back out of memory lane. "But anyway, it grafted my face shape and pattern, I guess you could say. I didn't have time to identify the species before it wriggled off. I did all I could to to catch it before it caused havoc and then dropped it off where I normally drop things like that, or where we just landed."

Amy gave him a look. "Your last incarnation...?" She asked skeptically. The Doctor looked at her strangely for a second but then remembered that they didn't know he could regenerate yet.

"Oh yes, forgot to mention, when I'm about to die I can regenerate myself, but I completely change my face and some aspects of my personality. Forgot to tell you guys." He said. Amy just shook her head and mumbled something while Rory stood there, surprised at this revelation for some reason or another.

"So are we going to leave, or what?" Rory asked after a few seemingly long seconds of silence. The Doctor nodded and shot up from his chair.

"Good idea, I still have no idea what that thing can do." The Doctor said, rolling himself back over to the console. "So, where were we...oh yes, something I wanted to show you..."

And with that, the Doctor pressed a few buttons and flipped his big wibbly lever. The TARDIS began to hum and whir with it's 'vwromp vwromp' sound. But, as the Ponds and Timelord were unaware of the outside, they didn't notice the Tennantface hop out of the grass and latch itself onto the dematerializing TARDIS...

* * *

**Yeah. This.**

**...I don't know.**

**If this gets positive feedback (which I know it won't), I may think of making a full silly story for this. Whatever tickles you guys' TARDISes.**

**So yeah, please review and tell me what you think,**

**~Mint**


End file.
